Kirby Star Allies
|platforms = Nintendo Switch |image = |pal_boxart = |jap_boxart = }} Kirby Star Allies (sometimes written Kirby: Star Allies), known in Japan as 星のカービィ スターアライズ (Hoshi no Kabi: Sutā Araizu, meaning Kirby of the Stars: Star Allies), is a game in the Kirby series, set to be released on March 16, 2018 worldwide. It is the first game in the series for the Nintendo Switch. Story In a part of space far away from Planet Popstar, countless lights scatter as a result of a mysterious ritual. One piece, known as the "Demon Heart", falls in Dream Land and lands in King Dedede's palace. Another piece known as the "Friend Heart" dissolves into Kirby, who is taking a nap. Kirby, awakened by this, notices some Waddle Dees carrying a large amount of food to King Dedede's castle, which has become surrounded by dark clouds. Kirby sets off to investigate this mysterious phenomenon.Translated Famitsu article Gameplay Kirby Star Allies is a traditional platformer Kirby game, in which the player controls Kirby, whose objective is to get to the end of each stage through the use of Copy Abilities. Kirby retains his traditional moves; the Inhale, Star Spit, Slide attack, Air Gun, and floating. The game is a 2.5D platformer, meaning that the characters move on a two-dimensional plane in a 3D environment. Two game mechanics return from previous installments of the Kirby series; those of Mix abilities (from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards and Kirby: Squeak Squad, though in this game they are called Friend Abilities) and Helpers (from Kirby Super Star and its remake, though they are here referred to as "friends"). In a manner similar to the mechanic shown in the trailer for the unreleased Kirby GCN, there can be four player-controlled or CPU-controlled friends at one time. Kirby can throw a Friend HeartNintendo of America Twitter at certain types of enemies in order to turn it into a friend by using the X button; friends can also throw Friend Hearts in order to change their ability. Even if Kirby has no friends, another player can join, taking Kirby's current ability similarly to the helper mechanic in previous games; Kirby can also turn a friend into an ability item by performing "Unfriend," which replaces the Drop Ability function if Kirby has none; this can also be achieved by throwing a Friend Heart at an enemy while already having three friends, and opting to cancel the action instead of replacing one of them. Friends can assist Kirby in multiple ways, allowing for combo moves such as creating a circular formation that allows them to roll ahead in certain areas. The player can also mix Friend Abilities by holing up on the analog stick and having a partner using an attack on the player's character. Characters Playable characters *Kirby Friends *Beetley *Bio Spark *Birdon *Blade Knight *Bonkers *Broom Hatter *Bugzzy *Burning Leo *Chef Kawasaki *Chilly *Como *Driblee *Gim *Jaharubito *Knuckle Joe *NESP *Parasol Waddle Dee *Plugg *Poppy Bros. Jr. *Rocky *Sir Kibble *Vividria *Waddle Doo *Wester Allies *ChuChu (cameo) *Nago (cameo) *Pitch (cameo) Enemies New Enemies *Anger Masker *Unnamed enemy with a fire shield *Unnamed red enemy inside a water bubble *Unnamed enemy that gives the Festival ability *Jaharubito (ジャハルビート): gives the Staff ability *Driblee Returning Enemies *Beetley *Bio Spark *Birdon *Blade Knight *Blipper *Bouncy *Bronto Burt *Broom Hatter *Bug *Burning Leo *Cappy *Chilly *Chip *Como *Coner *Driblee *Gim *Gordo *Grizzo *Kabu *Knuckle Joe *Mamanti *NESP *Noddy *Nruff *Parasol Waddle Dee *Plugg *Poppy Bros. Jr *Propeller *Puppet Waddle Dee *Rocky *Shotzo *Sir Kibble *Squishy *Waddle Dee *Waddle Doo *Wester Mid-bosses *Bonkers *Bugzzy *Chef Kawasaki *Mr. Frosty *Vividria Bosses *Francisca *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Pon & Con *Whispy Woods *Unnamed yellow Mage General *Unnamed red Mage General *Unnamed Cloaked Figure Copy Abilities The game will feature 28 standard Copy Abilities, as well as the ability to mix certain abilities together into Friend Abilities, similarly to how mixing abilities worked in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards and Kirby: Squeak Squad. Abilities in italics are new, abilities in bold are can be imbued with an element to become a Friend Ability. Copy Abilities *''Artist'' *Beam *Beetle *'Bomb' *Cleaning *Cook *Crash *'Cutter' *ESP *''Festival'' *Fighter *Fire *'Hammer' *Ice *'Ninja' *Parasol *Plasma *Sleep *''Spider'' *''Staff'' *Stone *'Sword' *Suplex *Water *'Whip' *Wing *'Yo-Yo' Elements *''Artist'' *Beam/Plasma *Cleaning/Wing *Fire *Ice *Parasol/Water Levels Items *1UP *Food *Maxim Tomato *Picture Piece *Star *Treasure Chest *Invincibility Candy Objects *Apple *Cannon Game Modes *Story Mode *Unnamed sub-game about cutting down trees *Unnamed sub-game about hitting an asteroid into space amiibo Compatibility During Story Mode, the player can scan an amiibo. The Dedede, Kirby, Meta Knight, Qbby, and Waddle Dee amiibos can be used to get treasures. Show/Hide table Trivia *This game greatly resembles the first attempt at Kirby GCN, a cancelled game for the Nintendo GameCube. It resembles Kirby's Return to Dream Land as well, though this is because Kirby GCN was reworked into Kirby's Return to Dream Land. *Helpers can be mixed with abilities themselves, a first for the series. This was seen in the portion of the trailer with Whispy Woods. *Helpers wear the hat that corresponds to their ability, unlike Helpers in Kirby Super Star and its remake. *Helpers reflect the colors of the player playing them. Any helpers who are player 2 are yellow, helpers who are player 3 are blue, and helpers who are player 4 are green. This concept is reused from Kirby GCN. *This is Nago, Pitch, and ChuChu's first appearance in the flesh since their debut 21 years before Kirby Star Allies in Kirby's Dream Land 3. *King Dedede, when he transforms, greatly resembles his transformation in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! when he was possessed by the Demon Frog. *This is the first Kirby game to be localized into Chinese, in both Traditional and Simplified forms. *For unknown reasons, when the official Nintendo website lists Kirby Star Allies in a recommended games section, it states the release date of the game is June 30, 2018. This is incorrect, as the January 11 Nintendo Direct confirmed the actual release date to be March 16, 2018. *''Kirby Star Allies'' is the fourth Kirby game to have an E10+ ESRB rating. *''Kirby Star Allies is the first ''Kirby game to have a happy Kirby on the North American box art since Kirby and the Rainbow Curse. *''Kirby Star Allies'' is the first Kirby game to see release worldwide on the same day. *This is the third Kirby game to have Helpers, the other two are Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra (if counted). *The power of the new Artist ability, when paired with the hat, is reminiscent of the aspiring artist, Adeleine from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. *This is the third Kirby game to run at 30fps instead of the usual 60fps after Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards and Kirby and the Rainbow Curse. **However, Kirby: Planet Robobot switches from 60fps to 30fps depending on the number of objects and effects onscreen. *This is the first Kirby game where Waddle Doo closes his eye, something only previously seen in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! and Smash Run from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. Videos Artwork KSA Kirby Artwork.png|Kirby Artist1.png|Artist Kirby KSA Spider Kirby artwork.png|Spider Kirby KSA Cleaning Kirby Artwork.png|Cleaning Kirby KSA Kirby Artwork 2.png|Kirby with a heart item KSA Burning Leo and Flame sword kirby artwork.png|Burning Leo and Kirby KSA Kirby and Poppy Bros. Jr. artwork cropped.png|Poppy Bros. Jr. and Kirby KSA Cleaning Kirby and curling stone Artwork.png|Cleaning Kirby with Curling Stone KSA_Yo-yo_kirby.png|Yo-yo Kirby with fire KSA_yo-yo_kirby_Artwork.png|Yo-yo Kirby KSA Helper Artwork.png|Friend Abilities with Helpers KSA Character Artwork.png|Unnamed enemy KSA Macho Dedede.png|King Dedede KSA Driblee Artwork.png|Driblee Vividria_Kirby_Star_Allies_Artwork.png|Vividria Gim_Kirby_Star_Allies_Artwork.png|Gim with a Water Yo-Yo KSA_Poppy_Bros._Jr..png|Poppy Bros. Jr. with a Cleaning Bomb KSA_Blade_Knight.png|Blade Knight with an Ice Sword KSA_Bonkers_Artwork.png|Bonkers with a Plasma Hammer KSA_Parasol_Waddle_Dee.png|Parasol Waddle Dee Bio_Spark_Star_Allies.png|Bio Spark with a Fire Katana KSA Francisca artwork.png|Francisca Mage Generals.jpg|The three Mage Generals KSA King Dedede artwork.png|King Dedede KSA Meta Knight artwork.png|Meta Knight KSA Plugg artwork.png|Plugg KSA Chilly artwork.png|Chilly Logos KirbyforNintendoSwitchlogovariant.png| Logo KirbyStarAlliesLogoJP.png| Logo Boxart KSA Boxart.jpg| Boxart KSA BOX UK.png| Boxart KSA JP Box.jpg| Boxart Icon KSA Icon.jpg| Icon Gallery KSw Screenshot 1.png|Sword Kirby slashes a Bronto Burt. KSw Screenshot 2.png|Stone Kirby, as a Curling Stone, freezes Cappies. KSw Screenshot 3.png|Kirby converts an enemy Poppy Bros. Jr. into a Helper. KSw Screenshot 4.png|Kirby and Parasol Waddle Dee solve a puzzle. KSw Screenshot 5.png|Sword Kirby powers up his sword with Fire. KSw Screenshot 6.png|Bomb Kirby powers up his bomb with Water. KSw Screenshot 7.png|Kirby and his Helpers form a wheel. KSw Screenshot 8.png|Kirby and his Helpers shoot out of Cannons. KSw Screenshot 9.png|Kirby and his Helpers battle Mr. Frosty. KSw Screenshot 10.png|Kirby and his Helpers battle Whispy Woods. KSw Screenshot 11.png|Kirby travels across the level map. KSw Screenshot 12.png|Kirby and his Helpers clear a stage. KSA Puzzle Piece.jpg|A new collectible, the Puzzle Piece Buff De De De.png|Transformed King Dedede File:Spider Ability.jpeg|Kirby's Spider Copy Ability. File:Friend Abilities.jpeg|Friend Abilities introduction. File:Artist Ability.jpeg|Kirby's Artist Copy Ability. File:New Mechanic Friend Train.jpeg|The Friend Train. The new Copy Ability Stick KSA.jpeg|Kirby's Stick Copy Ability File:00000965 11.jpg|The large heart. File:Kirby Star Allies screenshot.png|Kirby and his Helpers battle Francisca. File:Scan_15.jpg|Japanese magazine scan File:Scan_16.jpg|Japanese magazine scan File:Scan_17.jpg|Japanese magazine scan File:Scan_18.jpg|Japanese magazine scan External Links Japanese website References it:Kirby Star Allies ja:星のカービィ スターアライズ zh:星之卡比 新星同盟 Category:2010s Games Category:Traditional platformers Category:Kirby Star Allies